


最后的奥古斯都 02

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 性瘾纽 注意避雷





	最后的奥古斯都 02

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微Gramander提及⚠️⚠️

*

客厅铺就的地毯并非兽皮或丝绒，而是一种更粗粝保守的质感。Newt侧卧在地毯上，颈侧的皮肤很快被蹭剐出淡红的颜色，伴随着轻微的刺痛，他恍然未觉的继续扭动挣扎着试图解开兄长早前为他打好的繁复领结。他以前对这个兄弟之间的秘密习惯总是甘之如饴的，Theseus本能的会将结系的很紧，有时Newt恍惚会有窒息的错觉，但他满怀幸福感的将这当做来自于兄长的占有与束缚——他管这叫保护欲。

不知从何说起，但Newt Scamander承认这个词远比hugger, brother抑或是Scamander这个姓氏都令他感到强大。但此时Newt真切感到窒息的痛感了，并非是无法摄入空气的缺氧，而是烈火攀着骨头自下往上一寸一寸烧至喉口的干燥与滚烫。欲念无法以除释放外的任何方式遏止，Newt比谁都更清楚自己犯贱的身体，故而也更加渴望眼前的男性躯体。

Theseus也好，曾经的Percival也罢。Newt勉强抬首向眼前屹立的男人看去，被泪水模糊的眼睛暂时丧失了它最原始质朴的分辨能力，他依稀觉得对方碰触自己脸颊的触感分外熟悉，使他的心本能产生悸动。

Theseus冷眼解开Newt的领结，随手一扯将他亲手为弟弟选购的衬衫撕开，崩开的纽扣落进地毯里无声无息，但Newt越发急促渴求的喘息声如擂鼓。“所以是谁都可以吗Artemis？”他的手指抚弄过Newt的锁骨与胸膛，感受到这具身躯的颤抖与火热。白瓷般的皮肤很早便泛起了潮红的颜色，Theseus没过多久便听到一声又一声异常动人的哭噎和呻吟从自己从小宠爱的幼弟上发出。他未曾去过那些不入流的风月场所，平日接触的矜持名媛也从未展露出奔放的一面。Theseus突然想起幼时听过的Siren和Lilith，再低头Newt的脸庞突然变的模糊起来。

*

Newt不多时便感受到Theseus褪去了自己的长裤，他终于得偿所愿的回归了赤裸，接着男人将他抱了起来。“你都湿完了。”男人向他腿根摸去，满手滑腻的半透明淫液。Newt分不清那倾吐在耳边的气音包含着什么样的情绪，他甚至品味出了几分新奇。

“你的身体是专为男人打开的吗？”Theseus抬起Newt下巴时指间的爱液敷在他脸上，青年浑然不觉，直视着男人，小舌从殷红的唇边伸出来轻轻沾了些自己分泌的淫液又飞快的缩回去，仿佛初尝珍馐一般餍足咂嘴。Theseus的三件套穿的并不是那么工整，抑或是Newt在宽衣解带上有着超乎常人的天赋，他不费丝毫气力的脱下兄长的衣服，攀着Theseus的肩仰头去吻他的嘴。

他管不了这么多了，Newt想。他找到诀窍了——让男人干就可以了，他们会爽的，爽了就离不开你了——就像他离不开他们一样。

Percy就是这样的。

*

Theseus看着Newt眼尾艳色上涌被欲望折磨得将泣未泣的失魂样子，被撩起的火突然歇了大半。他想起几年前时常在Newt窗下徘徊的那个男孩，乌黑的头发梳得服帖，举手投足间贵气十足，虔诚的像个恪守骑士守则的卫士，在高墙之下殷切守候他被恶龙圈禁的公主。搞不好Theseus就是那条阴沉强大的龙。

最初是Newt改坐在窗台看书了——Theseus比谁都清楚他的幼弟像只可怜的小吸血鬼，畏光又喜静，更毋论窗扉外的车噪鸟鸣恼人极了。于是他顺着Newt忽闪的视线第一次见到了Percival，这个名字在接下来的几年里迅速膨胀到了可以撼动Theseus的境地。

后来Percival和伯爵家的小女儿订婚了。

Theseus突然笑了出来。

*

“Percival操过你吗？”他拿开Newt上下撸动自己性器的手，细长娇嫩的阴茎骤然失了刺激，可怜地从顶端流出些浊液，Newt也小声啜泣着，呜呜的哭。

Newt想起Tina不久前问他的，为什么会爱上Theseus。

“你那时阴郁颓败的样子，一度让我以为你失去了爱人的能力。”

在最初的那段时间，最初Percy离开的那段时间，Newt这只痛失所爱的吸血鬼无法进食了。他的尖牙很早就被爱人绵软甜腻的爱磨平，退化成了靠人喂养的宠物。Percival予他的温血、热血、冷血，就是他唯一的养料。

是Theseus将他从婚礼教堂里带回来的。

THeseus将他冷火燃冰的颠倒梦境斩开一道无法愈合的裂口，将新鲜冷冽的真实空气再一次注入Newt的大脑教他学会喘息。Newt Scamander最终在Theseus Scamander的怀里沉沉睡去。

“我觉得我在渎神；我不想爱他，不想亲吻碰触他。但只有他站在那里我才能感受到我的生命。”

他突然怯懦了。

“算了吧。”Newt低下头，缓缓收回圈在Theseus腰间的双腿。“Theseus你是我哥哥，我想我暂时...暂时还无法对着兄长的脸做这种事情。”他趔趄了几步站起身，侧头没去看Theseus的表情。“让我一个人呆着就可以了。”

“可我觉得你看着我的脸没准会射的更快。”

另一具滚烫的躯体适时贴上来拥住Newt，有东西舔弄过他的耳垂小口吮吸着。“但我是哥哥，我会尊重你的意见的。”Newt眼前一黑，有丝质的物体抚过他眼周，碎光被割裂成极小块的碎屑落在他眼里，但他什么都看不清了。他依稀记得这是自己去年在法国为Theseus购买的领带。

“你不要看我的脸就好了。”

身下Theseus的性器一寸一寸顶入他的穴口，湿淋淋的水裹挟着那根粗长的阴茎夹道欢迎，湿软的穴肉温柔的承受着侵犯，远比主人迫切欢喜。向前碾过某一点时Newt发出声哭叫，微微颤抖的身体猛地抽搐着，细瘦洁白的双腿无力支撑身体跪倒在地。

Theseus看着他大汗淋漓的白皙后背与骨节分明的脊椎，先前闹剧留下的处处红痕横亘在背上，突然红了眼。


End file.
